Sutures On Your Throat, Dear
by Clue-Sama
Summary: It began with cold, brutal rape. But when Zero feels the agony and Kaname feels the high, they feel something even more painful than anything physical. KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname non-con, Chapters from Assorted Sweets made fic with conclusions not in AS.
1. Phantoms Clawing At Your Door

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Important Note**__**!**__ If you've read my fic dump, _Assorted Sweets,_ then I'm gonna let you know that __**the first three chappies of this are the exact same as chapters 12, 15 and 18**__ (Sweet numbers: 11, 15 and 17) __**from **_**Assorted Sweets**_**. **__So unless you want to (;3) you don't have to read them again. They've been compiled into one fic by the requests of Sagakure and YenGirl ^^ Also... from the same people (and the second reason this has been made into a seperate fic) a fourth conclusive chappie has been added. :D With the complete lemon. X3 Ah... I see now that I shouldn't keep some people from their lemons. XDDD Of course, it's kind of nice to hear that such amazing authors WANT me to do the whole lemon :D Thanks! ^^_

_Uh... but... (and this goes for everyone so don't think I'm fussing at SGK or YG XDD) unless you have a specific reason why, please don't ask for another chappie... I mean- if you've got a specific "Oh, you know, you should do another chappie BECAUSE Kaname (and or) Zero- blah, blah..." If I tell you no, then sorry XD Your idea didn't strike my flint. This has no deep plotline and I don't intend on giving it one._

_Title of the whole fic is from the song by Vendetta Red called _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny- it'll be mentioned in every chappie's note, but all of their chappie names come from the same song.

_**(Original Note from AS)...(kinda XD):**__ This was inspired by a song by Vendetta Red called _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_ and it's been begging for a KanamexZero non-con... but it came out as ZeroxKaname non-con instead. O.o So this includes the end of it, but I still wanted it to be graphic, so you've been warned..._

_Also, credit to Sagakure for the idea that Kaname suffered sexual abuse in his past. It's very ambiguously written here, but credit's given where it's due... If I remember to do it. XD_

_And I'm not endorsing rape... Rape=bad. e_e... *but can't help but drool at K 'n' Z...*_

_**Summary:**__ If it keeps Yuuki from his wrath, then I will let him have it..._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Chapter One- Phantoms Clawing At Your Door**_

The feather-soft, sorrel locks flew back as his head jerked up towards the ceiling roughly; the blood gushing from his split lip splattered on his cheek as the wound closed immediately, leaving no trace of the abuse. Kaname let out a shaky sigh as the pain mimicked lightning bolts racing over every single one of his nerve endings. A tongue- an ashamedly familiar tongue- chased the blood droplets while his skin flushed harder with humiliation. The pureblood vampire was stark naked on his own coffee table, in his dorm room, with a crimson-eyed ex-human on top of... and inside of him.

Zero's hip movements became even more haphazard as he further pushed Kaname's legs up and apart to gain only his own satisfaction. He wanted cries and he wanted agony. The hunter did not want strangled groans and whimpers... He wanted the fucking pureblood to suffer at least _half _as much as he did. Zero growled as he felt himself approaching a pleasureless release. No, he didn't _enjoy _doing this to Kaname, per se, but it made him feel better while it was happening. It made him feel like he could maybe go on living this damned life of his if he could at least demean and mortify at least _one_ of these beasts...

When the ex-human finally came, the hot fluid burning Kaname's torn insides even more- if that were even possible- the pureblood still managed to hold a pained yelp back by biting his still aching lip. His swimming eyes shut against all of these dirty and disgusting feelings, but when he did, a literally bone-shattering blow landed on his cheek, slamming his head back against the table harder, making stars dance before his spotty vision when his eyes snapped open. Zero's eyes also looked suspiciously misty as he brought his hand back for another punch, but then again, Kaname wasn't sure. He felt like he was floating between consciousness and darkness, but either realm of mind would bring nothing more than tears.

He let himself cry out this time because he figured that no one would hear him- it was two o'clock in the morning and the Night Class was in class. Anyway, pride hardly mattered with Zero anymore... Whenever the ex-human was feeling particularly vengeful he would just incline his head in Kaname's direction and the brunette would know- Zero was coming by later for this. The prefect never said it, but Kaname was worried that if Zero didn't have an outlet for this rage, he would hurt Yuuki. And Kaname would throw himself in front of a locomotive going full-speed if he had to. Of course... in some way, letting Zero violate him like this was so much worse. Either way, as long as Yuuki was okay, his own well-being did not matter.

Another reason to allow vocals was more along the lines of simple survival. He had learned long ago that people in Zero's current state of mind only got more aggressive when their prey remained stoic when they wished otherwise. If Zero was seeking a pureblood's tortured moan and anguished body language, then that was what Kaname would have to do. He had already tried to steel himself, but...

"You _fucker_!! You goddamn _bastard_!" Zero screamed hoarsely, burying his face in his bloodied hands.

It was a little harder when it's happened before.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Even if it was abuse and consensual non-con (XD), I hope you review anyway. :o_


	2. Cold Tears

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Note:**__ You won't see much of the actual raping. Kind of set during the anime/manga, if you will. So Kaname still 'needs' Zero for his own gain. This title also comes from the same song as the other one: _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_._

_Ahhh... I won't put any more warnings, save for the final chappie- this whole fic is rape and sex, so... Look, it's M XDDD_

_And I'm not endorsing rape... Rape=bad. e_e... *but can't help but drool at K 'n' Z...*_

_**Summary:**__ Did you really think you could get away with it... Kiryuu?_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Chapter Two- Cold Tears**_

Zero bit out a strangled gasp when his windpipe was almost crushed by long, gracefully brutal fingers. He wasn't going to try and stop Kaname. Zero was well aware of what he did and the gravity of it. Truthfully, he also wanted this. What he did to her was unforgivable. If Kaname was going to kill him now then he wouldn't mind too much...

"I believe that I am a very forgiving person, but this is beyond what I can handle..." came the low, dangerously soft growl.

The hunter closed his eyes and didn't say anything when the pureblood's grip tightened and he could hardly breathe. Besides having almost assaulted Yuuki in his lustful vampiric state, Zero knew that he also hadn't really expected Kaname to let him go unscathed forever for raping him. In his more sane moments, however few that number may be as he slipped closer to Level E, the ex-human lamented over his horrible deeds even if he could make up excuses for why he did them. Kuran here would be doing him and everyone else a favor by ending his worthless life now...

"But I am not going to kill you, Kiryuu."

Zero's eyes opened wide and he felt the pressure on his neck lessen. He opened his mouth to ask why the hell not, but Kaname suddenly flung him clear across the room onto the bed by the throat, the pureblood's claws slicing shallow but burning cuts in his neck. The hunter hissed in pain and as his body hit the soft quilts and pillows, he reached up to hold his wounds. The blood wet his fingers for a moment but his hand was snatched away roughly and Zero looked up to see Kaname glaring down at him. He was now up on the bed as well.

"As you know, you are not allowed to die until I allow you to... But I think punishment is necessary now."

Zero silently watched as Kaname brought the bloody fingers to his mouth and licked the crimson liquid away, the brown eyes turning redder by the second. The hunter whispered darkly, "Just because you let me rape you doesn't mean I'll let you do the same, Kuran..."

Kaname smirked and his fangs made a shudder run up Zero's spine.

"On the contrary, Kiryuu. You will."

At that, lavender eyes rounded and he ripped his hand away from Kaname's, trying to move out from under the now predatory-looking brunette. He planned on getting maimed, not raped. Zero knew he was being selfish, but he refused to go through with this humiliating form of trade like Kaname had with him. He... wasn't like Kaname.

He managed to somewhat roll over to claw his way off of the bed, but Kaname grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face down to the pillows. Zero snarled and struggled with all his might even though he knew it was pointless to even try to get away from a pureblood when it didn't want you to escape. Kaname let the hunter turn his head out of the pillows so he could breathe, but he still pressed his head down so he couldn't move otherwise. The pureblood also planted himself on Zero's back so there was no chance of escape. Kaname was aware that he was going to do what the hunter did to him, but he didn't care anymore. Not only had Zero let his control fail him with Yuuki, even if he stopped himself before it was too late, but he had made a fool out of the male brunette so many times... If Kaname took back what was taken from him then perhaps he would feel better.

"Kuran! D-Don't..."

Probably not.

"Shut up, Kiryuu. I can't believe you can even beg when you had no intention of listening to my pleas."

Kaname heard Zero's breath coming shorter, but the hunter obviously had no comeback. He knew it was true and no matter how much he wanted to ask for forgiveness or wanted to plead for mercy, he wouldn't. Zero wouldn't do that. But the prefect vowed never to do anything like this to Kaname again, no matter how much he wanted to feel the release of hurting a pureblood. He really was a monster, wasn't he...?

They both were.

Zero whimpered when he felt his pants being torn from his body with sickening fluidity and his fingers dug into the blankets. Kaname lowered his head and kissed along the milky neck in a scary, mock form of tenderness making Zero squeeze his eyes shut as tears began forming. Now they both understood where the other was coming from when the hunter did this to the pureblood. Kaname understood the fear and mortification he was producing and Zero understood the terror and powerless feeling. However, now that they understood, they also hated it even more.

The ex-human's tears fell now when the hard, pointed tips of fangs pressed to his neck while a harsh hand dealt further emotional damage between his legs. The fangs never pierced but the hand relocated itself to Zero's rear. Now, as his legs were moved apart, Zero voluntarily buried his tear-streaked face into the pillows.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Well. That was angsty. XD Please review._


	3. Say The Words, Tear The Gauze

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Note:**__ :3 The summary is meant to be switchable with both vampires' POV._

_This title also comes from the same song as the other two: _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_. (all three in this mini-series were from this song, if you forgot! ^^)_

_**Summary:**__ He closed his eyes tightly like it would stop the emotion. The other also looked up at him with stinging eyes- he felt the same way. ... Why was everything so difficult?_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Chapter Three- Say The Words, Tear The Gauze**_

__If Zero wasn't too busy muffling his cries with the pureblood's pillow, he would have realized that the fingers gripping his hips were less harsh than last time. The sharp nails weren't digging into his soft flesh as Kaname bent over Zero's back, slamming into the prefect with a precision he wasn't proud of. This was only about the fifth time he lost his control over wanting to feel- in all senses of the word- Zero. The good and the bad. Physically, Kaname couldn't help his desire from arising when he saw the ex-human pull away from his neck, the blood dripping down Zero's chin sensually. Emotionally... he liked feeling the fear Zero gave off whenever the brunette came onto the silver-haired vampire with a smoldering look in his eyes. He was a pureblood vampire! The perfect predator... But even after all of those sorry excuses...

"Ah...! K-Kuraaan--!" Zero's head came up involuntarily from the pillow to keen loudly, unable to draw enough breath through the fibers for that particular noise. It was a painful mix to hear- a sick blend of pleasure and agony. The prefect's hips pressed back, seeking more while the hunter himself sobbed, pulling the pillow closer shakily to smother his shameful moans and whimpers as Kaname's hardness invaded him.

...even after all of those excuses, Kaname still couldn't feel right about doing this... He would tell himself all sorts of reasons why he should keep hurting Zero like this. Keep humiliating him the way the hunter had done to him before... but in the end, he would only feel worse. It wasn't even like Zero raped Kaname anymore, too- he'd stopped that after the first time he let the pureblood take him, for some reason. But still, Zero would accidentally turn the brunette on and it would just happen. Of course, about three of those five times (including this current one) had been started because the hunter defied Kaname rather than seduced him on accident. Lately, the ex-human wouldn't even take blood, going around hungry. Not even Kaname knew why it set him off so much, but it made him want to choke the light out of those pretty purple eyes when Zero acted that way. Like he was invincible. It only put Yuuki in danger and it weakened the pureblood's essential knight.

It was unacceptable. All of it. And worse- Kaname would feel dirty after brutalizing Zero, but he would also want to cradle the sniffling hunter in his arms and murmur his forgiveness.

...This time, he settled for gently stroking the soft silver locks of hair while he allowed Zero to recuperate on his bed when the pureblood was finished.

-A few days later-

Dark brown eyes calmly regarded the growling, red-eyed ex-human that just burst into his room. The pureblood smirked mirthlessly as he 'shut' the door softly while Zero stormed towards him briskly.

The brunette lowly murmured, "It's always on your terms, isn't it? When you feed, that is."

He could've stopped him, but Kaname allowed Zero's hand to clamp around his throat harshly. He was thrown back onto the bed, the breath knocked out of his lungs. Kaname rubbed his neck for a moment, but just laid there while the prefect crawled onto the bed, his breathing uneven and erratic. Obviously, Zero was needy for more than just blood. However, Kaname didn't care what the other did to him anymore... The game was almost over and soon the brunette would be gone from this place... and this hunter.

His white jacket, vest and black shirt were torn open, exposing his lean torso and his belt was roughly undone... Kaname closed his eyes, fought down his shivers and his blushing, but once he felt a warm, trembling hand flat on his chest that he could tell was supporting a Zero with a hanging head, he opened his eyes. Indeed, Zero formed a perfect picture of melancholy and internal conflict. His silver head bowed and his other hand was covering his face while his shoulders shook silently.

"...N... No..." came an almost plea-like, trembling breath from the hunter. He sounded like he was... "I don't want to... I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kuran... K-Kaname..." Kaname's eyes widened when the other vampire looked up and fixed him with soft purple eyes that were streaming tears.

"...Wh...What?" Kaname mumbled, confused and a little surreal. Was he hearing Zero right?

The hunter shook his head and whispered, "I don't want you to feel that pain anymore... I'm sorry... i'm so sorry..." he forced out, leaning down and laying his forehead on Kaname's bare chest.

While the warm tears splashed on his skin, Kaname automatically reached up to hold and pet Zero's head. He closed his eyes as well, feeling them burn... Zero had controlled himself in ways Kaname could not... And yet, here the pureblood was, continuing to ravage the prefect for practically no reason. Kaname didn't even think he could properly admit that he hated the hunter... because it didn't feel like it was true any longer.

"Zero..." he whispered the prefect's first name like it was the name of a lover.

"...What...?" came the nearly silent reply.

Kaname felt his own unbidden tears creeping from his eyes while he quietly said, "Once more..."

The brunette wondered... Could it be that he...

The hunter slowly rose up to support himself with his arms on either side of Kaname's shoulders. His shimmering violet eyes stared down into wet brown ones. Zero didn't want to ask- he didn't need to... He understood... But...

"All right... This is the last time."

...they must have been the epitome of sin and pathetic beings.

Zero bent his head to Kaname's until their lips met tenderly, more tears being spilt as the hunter's hand slipped up the other's side to slowly touch the pureblood's silken skin. Kaname shuddered into the kiss and, in turn- his yearning to experience his unknown, strange feeling he got with Zero that was definitely not hate and never love getting the best of him- sank his fingers into the soft silver mane as they began the rhythms of making love... not that their messy knot of hearts, consciences, logic and bodies could be called love. Emotions and motives were apparently very fragile, fleeting things...

_**--**_

_**Author's Notes: **__Uhh... was it good? XD I hope so. About this line:_

The brunette wondered... Could it be that he...

_Yes, it is supposed to be open and ambiguous. Fill it in however you think Kaname would have. ^^ Oh, and feel free to include that in your REVIEW since I KNOW you'll leave one XDDD so that I can smile at your answers. :3_


	4. Smear

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Warning:**__ Yaoi lemon~ ZeroxKaname_

_**Note:**__ Okay! Here we go ^^ The actual new stuff... That is, unless you're reading this whole thing for the first time. In that case, welcome XD Anyway... here ya go! :D Hee~ Kaname came out very...unlike my normal one._

_Oh but... I haven't written one in a while since _By Your Side _ended and all XD (that was the lemonade stand, that one) so... I hope I can do it well *determined fists*_

_Ah, and this one starts IMMEDIATELY after the previous one._

_Haha, if it matters: this chappie title comes from the same song as the others. I wanted the whole fic to be that way XD 'Cept, I've kind of exhausted that song's worth of good lyrics to make into titles XDDD The chappie title is supposed to mean the state of line that defines what they feel for one another, but in the song it's "cold tears smear your make-up" XDDD (hey, now you see where "Cold Tears" came from too X3)_

_**Summary:**__ The things- the sighs and the gasps- that passed their lips were meant for the ones they loved. The ones they cared for. So why was it that now, at the height of their taboo, sinful actions, did they spill forth? Well... he had wanted it once more and the one he asked it of gave it without hesitation... So perhaps...?_

_"Zero... I..."_

_"No... Please... Just let me give you all I can before we end it..."_

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Chapter Four- Smear**_

It was a very strange feeling for both vampires. It began with Zero exploiting Kaname's intense desire to protect Yuuki from whatever he could. The hunter would come to the pureblood's room and cruelly ravish him as well as externally absuse him just to have the high of snatching one of the beasts off of its pedestal and hurting it. However, one night, Zero lost himself with Yuuki and, although the girl didn't really seem to notice the hand wandering somewhere where it normally wasn't, everything changed. The hunter had stumbled into Kaname's rooms, well aware of what he subconsciously almost did and he mumbled it to the pureblood. Said pureblood nearly killed Zero, but he forced himself to preserve Yuuki's guardian... in exchange for the guardian's body. Kaname wanted to give back some of what Zero had given him.

Pain, humiliation, shame...

But things only got worse because now, Zero was allowing himself to grant Kaname's wish. The pureblood wanted to make love one last time and for some reason, Zero completely understood and found that he also wanted to.

The prefect shivered lightly when he felt Kaname's chilled fingers brushing over his skin very briefly as the pureblood pushed his uniform top off of his shoulders- taking his time as if savoring each inch of pale, smooth skin as it was revealed. It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd seen it though, but Kaname didn't care to question it. He had learned that when he was with Zero, the things he knew barely applied. He was no longer a revered pureblooded vampire prince whom no one should even _touch_ without permission. With the hunter, he turned into a passive being that Zero was allowed to do with whatever _Zero _wanted. However... that was for Yuuki... Zero probably knew their rape sessions were for her, too, on some level. But what they were doing now was for them.

The soft sound of white slacks hitting the carpeted floor was largely unnoticed by the two while Zero swiftly but easily undid his own belt, his eyes holding Kaname's with an odd air of affinity. It was kind of ironic- just when Zero let it be known that he no longer wanted to hurt Kaname, the brunette asks for it once more... with that soft, begging voice like if Zero didn't comply, the pureblood would cry himself to sleep... Why did they both want this? Zero didn't want to rape Kaname anymore; he didn't want him to feel that horrible, sickening feeling anymore and he wanted to spare Kaname anymore of that time after a rape where the pureblood would feel so filthy that he bathed hard enough to remove skin.

Zero moved his ever-so-slightly trembling fingers to unfasten his buttons on his pants, but Kaname reached up and tugged him down by his already half undone tie, firmly initiating a kiss. They only took a few moments to let the hunter run his tongue over Kaname's soft bottom lip to elicit a breathy shudder before deepening the kiss. They had never kissed like this before: with feeling and with the intent of giving and recieving pleasure.

Well... that was what made it different. This was not rape and there wasn't anything forced about it. Kaname would be allowing Zero to make love to him because it made both of them feel complete for that one instant when they were subjected to the fiery throes of ecstacy... And if they could experience that together in a sweet harmony of embraces and satisfied cries rather than in a tense, enraged fit, then why not ask it of each other? Kaname was sure that if he hadn't approached the subject first, Zero would have most likely done this under the pretense of wanting to at least make the pureblood feel good as an apology before they stopped for good. Whether or not the hunter knew it, he wanted to do this because once they began to see what the other felt during the rapes, the nasty vengance turned into a curious type of sympathy. And along with that came the warm feeling of... something more...

Of course they wanted to take it back, what they did, but at that point, a desire to feel the _other_ feeling never went away. It was only something they made the other feel and saying that would only waste breath. This was good enough... It would have to be.

Kaname's jacket, vest and shirt were open and only on the bed because he couldn't seem to find the presence of mind to remove his arms from the sleeves under Zero's gentle ministrations to sensitive areas of his body that didn't include previously abused areas. He felt the embarrassing urge to cry when hesitant fingertips brushed over one of his nipples as if experimenting. It was amazing how many things one didn't even think of doing when all they wanted was blind revenge. Of course, the pureblood was glad Zero never touched him like this back then. If he had, it would have been so much worse because now the brunette found himself squirming in muffled delight and if all Zero aimed to do was rape, after causing Kaname such pleasure and bliss, then the pureblood surely would have broken down.

Zero's unknowingly open, curious lavender gaze remained fixated on Kaname's constantly changing one. How had he not noticed this before...? This face... this... lovely, soulful face? The ex-human almost felt like crying again- how could he...? He would never get over that... No matter how he suffered, he could have at least _tried_ to see that Shizuka Hiou and Kaname Kuran had nothing alike other than their race. Kaname even stood for pacifism and blood tablets and the like... It wasn't even like he was the one who started this whole rivalry between them. It may have happened eventually, but Zero was the one who started off by stabbing him as soon as the pureblood had walked in. If Zero thought about it, some hunters were a little too radical with their hunting, becoming rather racist, but Kaname didn't go out of his way to hurt the prefect because of other people's mistakes...

"I'm... so sorry... Kaname..." Zero whispered, turning away from a new kiss slightly to speak into the pureblood's ear. Kaname sighed and ran his hand down Zero's elegantly muscled back and turned to nuzzle into the silver locks. If only it would be okay to really feel like they were lovers... Kaname felt like he could truly live day to day like he had all the time in the world if it were so...Happily, and knowing he'd have someone to come back to at the end of that day. Just because he had many, many years to live didn't mean he had sleepy days. Kaname Kuran was always busy and always will be.

"I... forgive you," Kaname murmured, bringing his other hand up to comb through Zero's hair slowly. He felt the hunter tense at the words, but the pureblood just continued quietly, "I apologize as well, but we shouldn't speak of it anymore. So... please stop apologizing, Zero..."

He felt Zero inhale deeply and exhale slowly before nodding. He pulled back and had a look of resolution in his light violet eyes painted over careful affection. Kaname smiled very faintly and the hunter returned the expression before they suddenly became aware of the pureblood's hardness pressing impatiently against Zero's stomach. Zero had seen it plenty of times before and Kaname, Zero's, so it wasn't too awkward, thankfully. It only took a half a second's worth of consideration and then the prefect gathered the clear fluid already beading up at the tip of Kaname's length onto the pad of his pointer finger. The passing contact to the now over-sensitized area made Kaname flinch and bite out a surprised gasp.

Zero stared at the liquid on his finger for a moment, as if wondering what to do, but feeling his own underwear becoming wetter the more Kaname wiggled and looked up at him with those dark, sultry eyes, he brought the finger to his mouth instead, his tongue flicking out to sample it. Neither of them had had the other's essence before since they didn't dare to put themselves too close to the other's fangs in case the other wanted to cause some significant pain of their own. Zero hummed in appreciation as Kaname's cheeks colored visibly.

Now out of the fluid Zero was going to use for lubrication, he firmly gripped Kaname in his fist to make more, making the other's hips jerk up against the hunter's involuntarily. Zero bit back a moan and pushed his own pants off finally, freeing his own rigidity. As he thought, he too was leaking, but he quickly produced more with Kaname using an alternating pattern of gentle but devastating squeezing and twisting. The pureblood gripped the sheets and lifted his hips, moaning a little louder than last time as the stimulation made him become even more aroused, creating enough of what Zero aimed to make rather quickly.

The hunter swept more off of Kaname onto two of his fingers and noticed more welling up immediately as he spread the soft, quivering thighs. Zero leaned over the brunette, between his legs, and reached down between them. He had never taken care to prepare the pureblood previously and both of them looked a little nervous as the fingers found their target. Kiss-swollen lips flew open to let out a rush of breath when slick fingers probed at his sphincter hesitantly. Indeed, Zero was a little unsure, but once he saw the hazy pleasure fall over Kaname's expression he forged on, pressing both of them in at once. The pureblood made a low growling sound of pleasure and discomfort as he moved his hips around the intrusion.

It wasn't painful since he'd been taken so much rougher, but it did sting for a very small moment when Zero had both digits in completely and scissored carefully. Even if Kaname wasn't technically a virgin anymore, his pureblood body healed itself so he was still quite tight. However, as with most things, his body did learn how to adjust to constant stimulation, so his rear never healed completely back since Zero always tore it back open. When it stopped though, he would heal properly after a few weeks. Never having to do this stage of sex, though, made Zero a little slow at it, but it also made him less considerate even though he meant to be...

Zero stretched the older vampire a little more before curiously bending his fingers, brushing against the warm walls. Kaname reacted beautifully, arching and mewling softly, which coaxed a purr from the hunter in a little jolt of lust. Pulling his fingers out at a point that would have been much too early for a first time partner, Zero used his own fluids to coat himself and there was quite enough of it to do so thoroughly. He edged forward, leaning down and lifting one of Kaname's legs over his shoulder. The pureblood was glad that they would be able to please each other, but he was relieved that Zero knew how to do some of these things as if he... cared about how Kaname would experience this.

When he entered Kaname, Zero pushed in completely, feeling the muscles squeeze him rebelliously and he winced, a groan vibrating in his chest. The pureblood also moaned and tilted his head back, his eyes closed as he tried to make himself relax. It was harder than he would've liked it to be, but he knew that his body was conditioned to fear this and reject it. Even when Zero raped him before, the pureblood's body automatically made it more difficult and more painful than it had to be, but now it wasn't that way. And he wanted it to happen so much...

"Mnnn... Kaname..." Zero sighed, looking like he was about to die from not being about to lean down at kiss the pureblood... so he changed his mind about their position. He took both of Kaname's thighs and bent the pureblood a little more so he could reach him. Even when he agreed to do this, Zero didn't think he'd feel so enraptured by the beautiful, passionate creature beneath him. He loved every quiet and loud sound Kaname made; loved the looks he was giving Zero... Loved...

Kaname's softened raspberry eyes looked uncertain for a moment but then he mumbled, "Zero... I..."

Zero planted a chaste kiss on the other's parted lips, quieting him.

"Please... Don't say anything you'll regret..."

A look of sorrow flickered through Kaname's eyes and Zero gave him a grave look and they both stared while the pureblood adjusted. Eventually, their mouths melted into silly smiles and they figured they would worry about it later- now wasn't the time for that... Zero dipped his head again.

The hunter slowly rocked his hips, pulling in and out in a sweet slow manner that drew out the feeling of the friction between him and Kaname's snug body while he kissed the pureblood in the same sensuous way. Their tongues waltzed leisurely and Kaname's long fingers took to idly tangling themselves in Zero's silky strands... It was less carnal than they'd imagined but this was just as well. Later, it would plague them as to what possessed them to want it this way, at this pace. Well. Right now, it sure felt like they wanted to sense every single stimulli, and memorize it for what it was. A precious piece of who the other was. Even if they weren't going to mention this again. Even if they would move on and have new lives, it would be there forever and they wouldn't want to forget it as long as they lived.

Suddenly though, their nerves ignited and their ginger movements and noises grew harsher and louder. Zero drew back for more leverage as his muscles began overriding his want to have this go on for as long as it possibly could. The hunter's body tensed and set itself make him thrust deeper and harder relentlessly. Hr clenched his fangs together as his body burned hotter at the sound of Kaname's wild keening and the feel of the body around him gyrating and rising to meet his pushes. Kaname reached in front of him, having nowhere to put his hands that would probably manage to destroy something in his blind passion, and pulled Zero back down by the shoulders. If that wasn't enough, long, graceful legs wrapped around Zero's madly thrusting hips and this only forced the prefects's body deeper as he pushed hard into the pureblood. Now Zero was brought to open-mouthed cries along with Kaname, and finally, in an explosion of some kind of impossible senseless, sense-overloading; numb, nerve-frying apex, they both climaxed. Zero shot his essence when he was fully buried into his partner and Kaname's spurted forth, covering the other's softly heaving chest in the thick, white substance.

With a long sigh, Zero collapsed on top of Kaname and they panted against each other's sweat-sheened shoulders harshly for a few moments. Never before had they ever orgasmed so hard when together... or perhaps at all. Both vampires made themselves forget who they were, where they were and what they promised so they could fully experience the descent from what must have been Heaven just now... Zero rolled off of the pureblood and Kaname turned immediately, curling up against the hunter's side. They both felt dirty, but this time it definitely was the kind that they wouldn't mind wearing for a little bit before it became uncomfortable.

"...Zero... Please , I want to say something..." Kaname tried again with a very quiet voice, his eyes narrowing with the effort of not backing down. He was sure of it now, how he felt, but he couldn't tell Zero about what was really going on- about Yuuki- not yet. However... if he waited too long, it would be too late and the hunter would never truly know...

However, Zero seemed to be a few steps ahead of Kaname which was very rare, to be ahead of a pureblood like this. The hunter turned to look at Kaname with such a sparkle in his lavender eyes and such a... _smile_ that it took the words right out of the pureblood's mouth long enough for Zero to say, "I thought I told you... don't say anything like that..."

Kaname sat up on his side, still facing Zero and put his other hand on the hunter's other side, trapping him with his upper body.

"But, Zero--"

The ex-human shook his head, saying, "I know what you're going to say... But I don't want you to say it out loud..."

Kaname was not used to being cut off and he certainly wasn't used to being told to not say something at all, but when it was Zero... All he could do was glare at him slightly.

"How could you know what I was going to say?"

Zero turned his head to look out of the window where the sky was turning a bluish color and he murmured, "I feel the same way... But if we say it... It will really be there for us to recognize."

The pureblood stared down at a serious looking hunter and frowned. He was right... And Kaname almost ruined so many things... He sat back, away from Zero and closed his eyes. Pushing his emotions back down since they were making him almost say foolish things, he thought. If he really aknowledged the feeling, how would he continue using his knight properly? Saying it would put it in a whole new perspective and he might want to coddle the knight, holding it back and what would happen then? Especially... since the knight himself didn't know anything.

Kaname cast a sad gaze down to Zero where he was slowly falling asleep. As much as he would like to let him sleep there so he could watch him, the brunette thought that it would be better for the both of them- if they really were going to ignore the emotion, as excruciating as it would be for the first few weeks... maybe months... maybe more...- if he left.

The pureblood leaned down and kissed Zero sideways, gently, and the hunter gradually woke up again, kissing back automatically as Kaname reached around and turned his head back facing the ceiling.

"Kiryuu... Take a shower. And get out," he growled into the kiss.

The hunter was heard scoffing before he shoved Kaname back off of him. Neither one of them could stop the smirk for the second of Zero sitting up. But when the prefect grabbed his clothes and stormed to Kaname's bathroom, Kaname looked like he was a stoic porcelain doll and Zero looked like he was mad at the world.

...Of course... once Zero started the shower, Kaname fell face-first onto the pillow the hunter was just on and squeezed it, hoping it was muffling his quiet cries enough, and Zero was pressing his forehead to the shower's wall as the hot water washed his own tears away.

--

_**Author's Notes: **__*dies* END... It's 7:30 a.m.... and I started this at like... 1 a.m. w; I hope you liked it~ My fingers feel all weird and heavy. XD ^^ Please review! (XDDDD I almost typoed 'please' just now with 'pleasure')_

_Oh but... I know Zero didn't feed and I only mentioned his fangs once (even then, as a substitute for 'teeth'). I don't even think I meantioned reddened eyes... I might have, dunno. But the point is, I wanted this to be more about THEM, if you know what I'm saying... If not, I dun care... My eyes are killing me... -_-_

_((the day after I typed this))_

_OMG! I didn't even go to my grandma's like I thought!! XDDD So I stayed up like that for no reason!! It's funny in a depressing kind of way. But... I guess now I don't have to type it and I did go over it and tweak it a bit while I ate lunch. e_e Hopefully, YenGirl won't find too many mistakes. o_o;_


	5. Epilogue

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Note:**__ *blinks tiredly* For YenGirl, adnana (thank YG for asking since I do almost whatever she wants in return for fixing my brainless typos patiently) and whoever else wanted this *too tired to much else than get into the groove of writing.*_

_This is sometime after the Riido incident. I'm making this up as I go along so... I'm sure it'll turn out well since that's what I always do when people want me to con't when I didn't plan on it XD But really? Can this PLEASE be the last chappie...? e_e_

_I told YG so I'll put it here too before you start reading it: I refuse to end this happily *evil, sadistic smirk*_

_**Summary:**__ When he saw him again, they both reacted impersonally... but when they made eye contact... it was almost too much to take. But Zero had taken so much more pain than this, and Kaname could hide his emotions like no other... They would have to part ways again; they both knew it._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Epilogue**_

He heard the snow crunching from behind him and felt the aura, but he didn't turn even though he knew that the person meant for the approach to be noticable. Zero just buried his bare hands in his overcoat pockets and continued staring at the grave he'd made Ichiru in a small clearing in the forest surrounding the academy. Kaname could travel in knee-deep snow without so much as a shuffle and he could mask his aura for hours on end, if he needed to do so. But this snow wasn't even a foot deep yet and the aura seemed to deliberately alert Zero's hunter and vampire senses.

Kaname...

Zero felt his chest ache very, very gently at the notion that Kaname was behind him and he closed his eyes. _Why did he come back? It was a year ago..._ The hunter thought that he made it clear he would kill either one of the Kurans if he saw them again after the fight was over... He had seen Yuuki being bitten by Kaname and had seen her when she reawakened into her pureblood form. He had seen his own twin dying before him and then Zero had taken what was left of Ichiru's life force completely into himself... And then he had killed Riido like he had been manipulated to do. So what could Kaname want from him now after all of the crap he had gone through in that one night?

In the back of his mind, he knew why, though... Because as much as he hated it, he thought about it, too. A lot. That final night that they had exchanged much more than glares and harsh words. They had both successfully suppressed their feelings like they agreed to do- the other holding up when he saw his rival doing the same- and then Kaname had carried out his plans and left. That day, when he really believed that Kaname wasn't returning, Zero was glad he refused to let the brunette say it out loud...

But apparently...

"Zero..."

...Kaname couldn't handle it anymore. And honestly, if Zero knew where Kaname and Yuuki ran off to, the hunter couldn't be sure if he would've stayed at the academy for this long without going to at least see Kaname. The prefect was currently in his senior year of the academy and if Kaname hadn't come now, who knows if they would have ever seen one another again without the pretense of Zero coming to kill him.

After a moment of hesitation, the hunter aknowledged the pureblood without looking at him.

"Kaname." But he at least allowed himself the pleasure of having the name fall from his lips for the first time since the brunette left.

Zero figured Kaname really had let his initial approach be known purposefully, because now he could see the pureblood enter the edge of his vision without a sound. They stood in an odd, empty silence for a litte while before Ichiru's tombstone. Zero saw Kaname look up to the sky after a few minutes and the pureblood simply said, "Snow."

Indeed, when the hunter looked up, straight ahead, small snowflakes were fluttering down lazily as they had a few hours earlier before he came out here to tend to the grave. Finally, though, something in Zero bent- his will, his control... whatever.

"Why are you here?" he lowly said, glaring at his boot-covered feet.

"I wanted to see you," Kaname blatantly said and Zero could tell the pureblood was looking at him now.

Although he'd been able to keep himself from going crazy when Kaname left, with the pureblood here, beside him and saying these things in that soft, beseeching voice... it was so much harder. Zero curled his fingers into fists in his pockets and gritted his teeth together. Kaname had used him and lied to him, but it was like when Zero took everyone else away- the others' influence and their place on what was now the empty chessboard- it was like he and Kaname had an utterly different world of their own. And the Zero that lived there was hopeless when it came to the brunette...

Still, Zero knew it wouldn't do him any good to let it happen now just as it was when they made love. If not make it worse. He turned to look completely away from Kaname.

"You know I'm strong enough to kill you now, Kaname... Leave before I do so."

They both could hear the lack of motivation in his words. But still, Kaname wouldn't let the hunter stop him this time. The pureblood swiftly reached out and grabbed Zero by his elbow, swinging the hunter around to face him. Of course, like he would always do, Zero reached into his coat and whipped out Bloody Rose, pressing it to Kaname's forehead. Only this time, silvery vines that were studded with sharp thorns crawled out from under his sleeve up to the gun and writhed threateningly. Kaname didn't flinch since the vines stopped short of touching his skin and the gun merely sparked angrily at his flesh. The pureblood just growled, "You can't even stop yourself from saying my first name, and yet, you seem to think you can say things like that and have them mean something."

Zero pushed a bit harder, but the pale vines slithered back slowly as his lilac eyes narrowed.

"They do mean something... They mean that _I_ don't want to see you. I told you that I would kill all purebloods... And you are one."

"...Zero, please..." Kaname almost whispered, his brown sorrel eyes softening as he reached up to grip the barrel, making it react even more. "Stop acting like it didn't happen. I know you did not really forget..."

The hunter drew his lips into a hard line and after a moment he lowered the gun in a tense jerk. He scoffed and shoved it away. ...Zero never even took the safety off and he himself knew that if he really meant what he said, then he would have clicked it off as he drew his weapon.

"Don't hold the barrel like that. You know it burns your skin," Zero murmured, looking somewhere else even as he continued to face Kaname.

The older vampire smiled a bit and held out the hand he'd touched Bloody Rose with, palm up. Zero glanced over at it and they both watched the dark pink burn linger while the snow landed on and around it, melting slowly. It was healing, nonetheless, and Zero brought his gaze back up to Kaname's face to see the pureblood was watching him with a gentle, speculative stare from under his thick eyelashes. God knows he wanted to, but Zero couldn't look away from the unhidden yearning he saw in the chocolate depths. He knew that if he rekindled anything with Kaname... it would be like those first few weeks all over again.

Zero's hardened eyes grew into their rarely seen, softer lilac hue and he looked back down and saw his own fingers reaching out and lightly touching the burn mark. As he felt and heard Kaname shudder, not really wondering if it was from the tenderness of the wound or something more- because he knew it was mostly the latter- Zero quietly said, "Of course I didn't forget- even though I was the one who advised that we should." He smiled dryly at Kaname before frowning again. "But... you really should have left it alone."

Kaname stared at Zero, unwavering. He knew what would happen when they parted again- the agony, the spontaneous melancholy-filled moments during the night and day, the intense pining... It was very strange to even have such withdrawal symptoms, as it were, but in another odd way, it was worth it to see Zero again. And the pureblood knew the prefect felt the same way, whether the younger teen would admit it or not.

So instead of seeing the truth and reality of his actions, Kaname chose to see the cup as half full for the moment. He wrapped the fingers of his injured hand around Zero's contacting hand, pulling him in with a firm yank. The hunter's eyes widened as his lips meshed with Kaname's promptly and the pureblood was already wrapping his arms around him. One arm was curled around Zero's waist and the other arm was across his back, the hand pushing up into the snow-dotted, gray hair.

Zero writhed and squirmed in Kaname's iron embrace, but by the time he got his arms free, all the prefect wanted to do was hold the pureblood against him in return while he kissed back hungrily. The cold air around them seemed nonexistant and Zero almost felt like removing his coat- if not for cooling down then for allowing Kaname to get closer to his bare skin... But when Kaname moved his mouth to gently nip at the hunter's neck, opposite the tattooed side, the contrast between larger snowflakes hitting his feverish skin and the pureblood's heated kisses made him remember the weather.

Zero whimpered softly and his fingers gripped at Kaname's coat helplessly as the hunter's neck was nibbled on in a way it hadn't in what seemed like forever. The pureblood pressed harder against Zero desperately and his own breathing sounded just as quick as the other's, clouds of mist flying from both of their mouths- it had been far too long...

Now Kaname was the one who was trying to shrug out of his clothes when Zero gently massaged the area with his thumb where the prefect used to bite the pureblood. Kaname moaned languidly- the sensitive area was so neglected since Yuuki rarely bit anywhere near there if she fed from him... Of course, Kaname tended to steer her away from that section because it wasn't hers to mark. Then again, he knew Zero would never bite him again, but either way, that spot was forever Zero's territory.

"Zero..."

The hunter hummed in response, but only stared at Kaname as the pureblood enjoyed the simple touches. He could feel his rationale slipping as he watched, but Zero's hand was suddenly snatched away and lovely red-brown eyes glared at him even as their owner panted out white puffs in the air softly. The hunter didn't feel any danger from the look, nor from having his body spun and pinned to a tree a bit roughly. He wasn't given much time to recover because Kaname was kissing him again, caressing the hunter's tongue with his own, sucking on Zero's bottom lip, hands roaming over the hunter's chest since the buttons on the overcoat weren't done up...

Kaname drew back after a moment, making Zero moan as he swayed dizzily, his hazy purple eyes fluttering. The prefect wasn't sure when it had happened, but his coat wasn't even on his shoulders anymore and his knees had bent a tad and he was slumping heavily against the tree. He was definitely aroused and he was pretty sure Kaname was too, but he felt the pureblood gently getting him back together. The brunette straightened Zero up and put his coat back on correctly, all the while kissing gently at his jawline and temples as he buttoned the first two buttons on Zero's coat.

"Kaname..." Zero mumbled, his disappointment apparent... He could feel why their activities had stopped. Vampires from the academy had sensed a pureblood aura and they were curiously drifting in their direction. Kaien had started looking for a new prefect earlier this year to help Zero since buddy systems worked marvels, and as such, Zero was the only one who could go and herd the Night Class back now that they were out... Had the other vampires not approached, they still would have stopped at some point, they knew.

Kaname knew it because when he made the decision to come here and see Zero, he did it with the intention of telling him something and then really leaving forever. He would have to stay away. They had only gotten into this mess because of something heartless and cold. No matter how right it felt, it was wrong, what they had. No matter how perfect the world seemed when they made love a year ago, it was nothing more than a paltry infatuation and sick desire Kaname had... He had to tell himself that for it to sting enough to pull away for good. Only misery would come for everyone if they stayed together.

Even Zero knew it had to end. He had tried to stop it a little too late, but tried before Kaname nonetheless. He hadn't wanted to hear those words come from the pureblood's lips at all, well aware of what it would do to them if they said it. Saying it out loud meant you could never take it back and it became like something tangible, in a way. And Zero did not want to hear it. He probably feared what it would mean more than Kaname. He was the one who would get killed for it if anyone found out and it would be his fault- and not because of his race, but because it really _was_ his fault. Aside from that risk, he at least wanted Kaname to be able to live without the burden of the hunter-vampire freak on his shoulders...

To a certain degree, the two's thoughts were the same on the matter. Their emotions and wants should not exist and must be stopped... Even if it tore their hearts in half to remove it.

However, while Zero wanted to avoid it altogether, Kaname wanted to let it out so it wouldn't be pent up inside anymore, eating a hole in his heart.

Zero grabbed Kaname's wrists this time and he held them down as far as Kaname's arms reached, crossed over each other as if the pureblood was wearing short-chained handcuffs. The brunette still leaned in and wrung every shiver he could from Zero that wasn't brought forth by the snow falling on them. Zero, though, sensing the vampires coming closer, turned his head and looked angry. Now that he recalled that Kaname was leaving, he regretted letting his lust take over just like he knew he would. It hurt already, knowing that he wouldn't see the pureblood tomorrow.

"Leave, Kaname..." he hissed, glaring at the gathering snow beside him as he loosened his hold on Kaname's wrists.

He felt a soft pair of warm lips brush against the shell of his ear and they were smiling. Zero closed his eyes when Kaname began to speak- the pureblood whispered something in his ear...

Lavender eyes shot open and he turned to look, but all he saw was the snow falling among the trees with a backdrop of the academy. Zero clenched his teeth together and rammed his fist behind him into the tree trunk, making the tree shake and chunks of snow to fall around him from its naked branches.

"_Kaname!!_ I thought... I thought I told you not to say it out loud...!" he shouted to the ground as he hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The words the pureblood whispered burned a permanent scar into his heart against his will. He dug the heel of his other hand into one of his teary eyes as if it would hold the anguish at bay. He hadn't wanted to hear it- he wanted to keep himself from _really hearing it _from the brunette. Zero could ignore it so much easier before... Now he would go through even more grief than before...

He leaned back against the tree silently, his head cocked back to look up at the plump snowflakes coming at him.

But still- Kaname would also feel this pain, because, now that Zero knew, the pureblood would only crave it more... Then again, Kaname knew that the hunter would also be tortured more by hearing those words. Did Kaname Kuran ever cease his mind games...? Of course not.

_If I am going to sustain such injury to my heart, you shall be tortured as well, Zero._

Zero drew Bloody Rose, keeping it in its normal form, and removed the safety as he pushed off of the tree to head off the vampires who were attracted by the Level A aura, not even caring if they scented Kaname on his body.

_Suffer with me, Kaname, because this is even more painful than if I end your life... And we will die from heartache together._

_--_

_**Author's Notes: **__*actually fell asleep a few times as she was typing those last five lines XD* Please review. Yush. URT. This is the last chappie... *hopes YG won't ask for another *_

_(as of May 3, 2009- thanks to Dark Stiletto for alerting me to some typos at the same time I got the typo message from YG XD *double blow* And... since everyone 'cried' so much in the reviews... I felt bad about ending it this way even though I was all 'I'm puttin' my foot down!'- I ended up feeling like a jerk. DX So... *meaningful sagging of the shoulders* Keep an eye out)_


	6. Alternate Epilogue

_**.Sutures On Your Throat**_**- A Vampire Knight FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Note:**__ ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! *sobs* I won't do it again, I promise!! (might do it again...) I'll post an Alternate Ending. Here it is. *hands box of chocolates to YG to apologize being so difficult* Everyone was so sad..._

_For everyone who wants to see this star-crossed, Romeo/Juliet (*winks at Dark Stiletto for the former two adjectives*), "We can never be together" romance end happily. I personally like the original ending, but I mean... I have a terrible guilt knife in my frontal lobe now._

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!**__ If you haven't read the original ending, go back and do so now. BECAUSE... I think the first part could still serve as the beginning to their happy ending. The part in italics in the beginning is about up to where it would remain exactly the same if I pasted the chappie there. Sorry for any confusion and even still, some things will remain the same towards the beginning (some dialogue, etc.)_

_**Summary:**__ When he saw him again, they were almost sure it would be harder to leave the second time... Neither one of them wanted to find out._

_Read, Enjoy, Review~_

_--_

_**Alternate Epilogue**_

_"Kaname..." Zero mumbled, his disappointment apparent... He could feel why their activities had stopped. Vampires from the academy had sensed a pureblood aura and they were curiously drifting in their direction. Kaien had started looking for a new prefect earlier this year to help Zero since buddy systems worked marvels, and as such, Zero was the only one who could go and herd the Night Class back now that they were out..._

_*_

Zero grabbed Kaname's wrists this time and he held them down as far as Kaname's arms reached, crossed over each other as if the pureblood was wearing short-chained handcuffs. The brunette still leaned in and wrung every shiver he could from Zero that wasn't brought forth by the snow falling on them. Zero, though, sensing the vampires coming closer, turned his head and looked angry.

"Leave, Kaname..." he ordered, glaring at the gathering snow beside him as he loosened his hold on Kaname's wrists. This was harder than he would've liked, to be able to force Kaname away. They couldn't stay together- it was sheer madness. They were enemies, on completely different ends of all sorts of spectrums. But why, then? Zero shut his eyes tightly. Why was it so easy to be near the pureblood now, even after a year? And why did Zero want to hold the brunette close and never let him out of his sight again? Even after everything Kaname put him through, he still... he still...

Zero felt a soft pair of warm lips brush against the shell of his ear and they were smiling. He shuddered softly when Kaname began to speak- the pureblood whispered something in his ear...

Lavender eyes shot open and he turned to look into soulful, shimmering garnet eyes that were begging him to understand. Zero felt his heart beat pain through his veins as the words sunk in, and he felt his eyes sting while he hissed pitifully, "I... I thought I told you not to say it out loud..."

Kaname indeed felt the nobles getting closer, but he leaned his forehead against Zero's, his own voice tight as he smiled weakly.

"You knew it was so."

Zero leaned back against the tree heavily and his voice shook.

"Get out of my sight, Kuran- I thought you were leaving again." _Leaving me again..._

The pureblood shook his head slightly even as it still rested on Zero's.

"I think I would die if I did, Zero..."

He heard Zero's heart pounding louder and saw the light flicker through the hunter's eyes briefly. Said hunter pushed him away with less force than he meant to use and drew out Bloody Rose again, keeping it in its normal form. As Kaname heard the safety being clicked off, Zero lowly murmured, "My room is the same one it's always been... Hide your aura."

--

Kaname felt his heart thrill as he was pressed against the door after he let Zero in. The hunter looked absolutely pissed, but his kisses felt like pure bliss on the pureblood's still-chilled skin. And he let Zero hold both of his wrists above his head and control every bit of the kiss once lips met lips. Kaname didn't care anymore- as long as he was with Zero... He'd fallen much harder than he'd meant to and the year apart that he spent with Yuuki did nothing but make him think more and more about the abandoned hunter at the academy.

"Zero... Zero..." Kaname said so quietly that the namesake of his mantra barely heard as he nibbled at the pureblood's sensitive throat.

The hunter lifted his head, though, and his voice was dark while he demanded, "Why did you say it, Kaname?" Although he sounded angry that it had been spoken aloud, Kaname didn't regret telling Zero one bit.

"Because it's true."

Zero's eyes ran over the pureblood's determined face, framed by chocolate waves. His creamy skin was flushed attractively at the cheeks and his lips were swollen from the persistant kissing Zero had issued. Kaname's torso was currently accentuated since the prefect had the pureblood's arms up against the door. The brunette was beautiful and made a mouth-watering picture of what people wanted in bed, but Zero was able to look past that- to some degree- to the raw, bleeding soul... Or maybe he was just projecting how he felt at the moment? They were both that way, maybe?

"How can you say that? I took advantage of you, and you, of me. Even now, I... I don't know why I can't stop wanting to caress you and hold you..." Zero whispered, his tone dripping in anguish. He would love to say that what he felt wasn't anything real, but the more he tried, the more false it became.

Kaname gently tugged his wrists free and pulled the hunter to his chest. Zero always had a problem with his emotions...

"It is not that hard to believe, actually..." Kaname crooned softly, stroking Zero's slightly grown out hair. It wasn't as long as his twin's had been, but it had been grown and trimmed, he could tell... It made Zero look a little older. "I know that you feel the same way."

Zero felt a moist wetness on his cheek that was pressed against Kaname and he realized he was crying again. He hadn't cried so easily in years... He gripped Kaname's long-sleeved shirt and whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder, "You are such an egotistic bastard... How would you know how I feel...?" They both recognized the nearly identical question from last year from the pureblood himself. Except then, it was about what Kaname was going to say and now that it had been said, it was about what was being felt. Both times though, the asker had known that the other did indeed know. It was a waste of breath, really.

"Well... Techincally, I don't know. So why don't you tell me yourself," Kaname suggested, making sure Zero felt the seriousness in his gaze when the hunter looked up slowly. "Tell me that you hate me, with some real venom, and I will leave."

The prefect backed away from Kaname as he said that, looking livid that his conviction was being challenged. He would, then! He would say that he hated Kaname since the pureblood thought that he knew so much! Zero inhaled to speak, but as his brain told his mouth to say the words 'I hate you', something didn't connect at all. Or rather, a whole different thought connected instead, and his conscience scolded him in the form of an aching chest. Ha... Well, he knew it wasn't bloodlust...

Zero put a hand to his chest, over his heart and growled, "You'd think I'd be able to say it, huh..." His expression turned pained and his words were just the same. "With as much turmoil you cause me, Kaname... I told you back then that I... that I felt the same way."

Kaname smiled and stepped away from the door, approaching Zero in the dark room. The sun was still out, nearing the horizon for the night, but the prefect's curtains were drawn. "Now stop running away from me," the pureblood murmured, once again taking Zero into his arms. This time, the hunter hugged back even as he cursed himself for letting his emotions chase after Kaname. No matter how much he wished it were different- no... not different- easier... it wouldn't change anything. He was going to remain in love with Kaname, even if it ended up killing him. Of course, he wouldn't mind dying... if it were for Kaname.

Bringing his mouth to Kaname's ear, where strands of soft brown hair tickled the prefect's nose and cheek, Zero returned the words the pureblood had earlier cooed to him.

_"I love you."_

--

_**Author's Notes**__: *goes to brush teeth* That was way too sweet. *sticks out tongue* ^^ I hope you're happy :3 I worked overtime on this one! It was such a nice day outside too. e3e *complains to hide the fact that she didn't mind as much as she thought she would* ^^ I even stuck the ILY in at the end just because it's the end. ^^ Well. The OTHER end anyway. Please review then..._


End file.
